ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Omega natsu2/Archive 4
Plue Thanks Mega, you're super. I'll use the one with the red background, since it looks more fit for a profile picture, than the other. 10:46, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Coloring Does the fur look like fur? You can delete the image after you see it 21:26, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I did. It has taken me the whole week. XD Thanks! 21:45, August 5, 2012 (UTC) He showed me one of Lucy 21:56, August 5, 2012 (UTC) I don't have the link -___- 22:07, August 5, 2012 (UTC) To torture you XD. Now go fave my Bickslow coloring XD 22:19, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Volumes >.< They're correct. Aside from most of them not having pages, there's no problem. --Tobalth (talk) 02:09, August 8, 2012 (UTC) You caught me while I was helping another wiki. It's currently in need of a lot more help than this one, so I haven't been able to edit here. If you need more help like this, though, I can easily assist. --Tobalth (talk) 02:31, August 8, 2012 (UTC) You already know the link. manga-access.com. I can get them for you if you want. Most are there, but not all 03:23, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Fine :D Hi Mega-chan! I'm fine. Sort of. I haven't gotten on the Wiki in a while because of school. I'm sorry for worrying you. I hope to be free by next week, so rest assured I'll get back on my work track soon enough. And thanks for asking, that was really nice of you. 04:24, August 8, 2012 (UTC) You think I'm that stupid -____- 14:44, August 8, 2012 (UTC) >_> 20:39, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Arcs Mega-chan, I have some problems with writing the arcs. If you're online, can we please talk this over the chat? I don't think I could go into detail with the talk pages alone. Thanks. 03:25, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Arcs Issue Alright, since we have several issues with our time-zones, I'll try to explain things to the best of my ability, although I warn you, I am a little awkward with trying to get my points across. LMAO. Okay, so I'm re-writing the story arcs, and this would be my first time to do something like that. As I've said, I consult the FT Wiki for things like this. The problem stems from there. FT Wiki uses the anime whenever possible. I, however, do not watch the Rave anime, and I refer to the manga. I think that having me write an arc in-line with the manga, only to have you or someone else rewrite it based off the anime is a waste of time. More importantly, there seems to be a vast difference with the story track of the manga and the anime, which makes things all the more confusing. How do we resolve this issue? Secondly, I browsed other Wikis to see how they tackle the story based on the arc. Fairy Tail details things according to the chapters or episodes. Bleach Wiki writes it as something like the "prelude, beginning," et cetera. One Piece uses the same manner as the FT Wiki, and Naruto summarizes the events, and lists down the episodes included in the arc. I originally went along with FT's format, however, FT requires referencing, which I'm not very good at. Not to mention, I have to re-read the entire arc per chapter and write from there, which is kind of taxing, and time-consuming. I thought we could make-do with what I've already written... LOL. I hope I wasn't too roundabout or vague with my explanations Mega-chan. I'm really sorry, I'm not very good with things like this. Thanks for helping me resolve this issue. I said I wouldn't bother you, but there are still a lot of things I'm not familiar with, it seems. You know how most of my Wiki experience are limited to revisions and cleaning up after bad articles. 14:29, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Got it I'll pattern it after FT Wiki's, as per usual. I'll tell you when I finish it so that you may check it. I hope I do well. LOL. One more thing, I have a suggestion. Since we have too many stubs, how about we take down the minor characters from the site first and move them to some other place first so that our Wiki wouldn't be cluttered? 14:57, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Tally Hi Mega-chan. Quick question, how do you add information on the tally board? I tried messing with it a little, but I'm afraid I might blow it up again (like with the manga chapter template, LOL). Also, I know we agreed that characters should be given 25,000 , but there are minor characters who I don't think are big enough to deserve such amount. Will 5,000 do? 11:41, August 14, 2012 (UTC) My bad. >.> It slipped my mind to answer. We'll move them to that place for the time being, I guess. I'll get on the chat now, but I can only stay for around an hour or so. Thanks! 01:34, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Navigation I completely forgot I was doing Dark Bring pages, I'll continue later Anyway,I'll make one big one with different sections. 22:40, August 15, 2012 (UTC) RE: Congratulations Thanks! Don't worry about Mega. I haven't been active or advancing far in the manga. I stopped at the Symphonia arc, and for Griffon Kato's page, I'll keep adding story arcs until that point. Is that okay with you? 07:53, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Suggestion I have a suggestion regarding the format for writing the arcs. The one we follow now (the FT Wiki's) requires that we note down the events in the arc by chapter. This makes it extremely lengthy, and kind of defeats the purpose of having separate pages for the chapters themselves. The way I see it, if we're going to write down the happenings in a chapter, I don't think we need to rewrite them anymore, since we could simply provide a link to the chapter summary if the readers want to see more. Also, if I remember correctly, there is an FT Wiki rule that says that manga summaries should not substitute for reading the manga itself; there is no need to get into the details, only provide a rough overview of what had happened. I suggest that we summarize the happenings in an arc, without having to go by the chapter. Kind of like how it's done in the Naruto Wiki, only that we'll provide references, of course. This way, we will avoid blowing up an arc page, and it will be easier for the readers to browse through as well. So what do you say? 15:17, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Since I don't think we're on the same page here, would you mind if you get on the chat for a few minutes? I just want to clear things up before I go to bed. LOL. XD 15:34, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Seems like some things came up with you, Mega-chan. Oh well! I'm sorry I can't wait for you. I'm kind of really sleepy right now. I'll provide a finished sample soon enough, so you'll know what I'm talking about. For now, you don't need to fuss over my little suggestion. Cya around! 15:44, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Aye, got it. Maybe I can finish one by tomorrow evening. 23:55, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Image Gallery How do you make an image gallery? I made one for Georco, but I couldn't get it to work the way I want to. I also studied the codes for other image galleries so I already have a slight idea of how things work. Thanks! 12:22, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Shuda Hi Mega-chan. I'm writing the character pages as they appear in the series, and write now I'm only on the Lance arc. I hope it's fine that I use DC's template for Shuda, until I reach the part where he becomes an ally for the Rave Warriors. I'm doing this so I won't get lost with the character pages, and I'll know where to update them. Also, I left another message above, in case you might have missed it. 14:19, August 18, 2012 (UTC) SORRY! Gomen! I'm really, really sorry! It's my fault for not checking the Project regularly. I'm very sorry, Mega-chan! You know, I don't really care about the Edels, so you could always have them. :) I'm really sorry. I'll be more careful from now on. And this has happened with Taka-kun before, too. Dammit, I'm really too much of an airhead. I'm terribly sorry, Mega-chan. It won't happen again, I swear. 02:14, August 19, 2012 (UTC) A-aye... Well that's nice to hear, but I'll still be more careful. Anyway, I demand a picture of your laptop!!! I'm kinda really excited to see it too. Lol. 02:27, August 19, 2012 (UTC) http://i1099.photobucket.com/albums/g388/nghia_vn/Meme/NotBad.png Neat! How much are the hard drives' storage memories? 02:47, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Check this out. :D I was bored so I played with the theme a little. Don't worry, I didn't save anything at all. I think it looks cooler. Kind of more badass. Lol. Not to mention, it emphasizes our color coding even more. What do you think? 06:06, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Oh that's fine, Mega-chan. :) I was just playing around with the themes anyway. And I also think it could work better if only one person works on one page. That way, edit conflicts will be avoided, and the writing style will be kept uniform throughout the entire article. I'm writing things by arc, by the way. 14:45, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:Opinion I think it's fine to do that. There are some characters who had their designs changed from the manga to the anime, so it's nice to show the differences. 04:28, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Rave Mega-chan, quick question. How do we "classify" the Rave Stones, exactly? I mean, there's only one Rave stone to begin with, so we couldn't really classify them similar to how we do with the Dark Brings. I dunno, this is just confusing. Lol. Also, I need an image of the Rave Stone. The cross-shaped one that Haru first had. I tried looking for one on the interwebs, but they're of bad quality. Thanks again! I left a message above, by the way. 04:47, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the image! You're super as always. 08:16, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hi Mega, if you can ever come on to the chat tomorrow, I will be at around 6:00 p.m. thru 10:00 p.m PST. I have a few important things I'd like to talk about. They aren't necessarily of utmost importance or anything, so if you have anything already set for tomorrow, we could always re-schedule. Thank you! 14:49, August 23, 2012 (UTC) How do you join the Manga Summary Project? I'm here all day 24/7 and I love the manga! I would love to help improve this wiki! Answer me at Shadowninja016@gmail.comShadowninja016 (talk) 20:40, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Dropping by Hiya, Mega-chan! I'm terribly sorry for my sudden inactivity. School took me away from my precious computer time, and it will take me away until next week. I mean, I've barely had a week since my last exams, and I've already got five major ones for this and the next week. I'll be sure to make little edits from now on to make up for the time I was away. I'm really sorry for suddenly leaving like that. I hope it won't happen again. ;( PS: I'm preparing for school right now, so I couldn't get anything major done, apart from leaving you this message. When I come back (and that's probably in eight hours or so), I'll start editing right away. 23:56, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Online Will you still be online until 12 a.m. PST? I hope to catch you, since I've got some ideas I'd like to share. 12:37, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Re:Relationships That's a great idea, Mega-chan. I agree, although I have no idea what to call the team. XD Maybe we can brainstorm when we catch each other online. 13:58, September 7, 2012 (UTC) YESSSSSSS!!!!!!!! My fan-girl feels are exploding with each new chapter! It's like Hiro made a turn from bad to worse and from good to amazing. He's manipulating us like the mean little man-witch he is. Ugh, I swear. I've never felt so... bipolar-ish over consecutive chapters of one series. And I thought One Piece was twisted enough. I'm sorry. I had to rant. I feel like Carrot's growing on me. I could really imagine her exploding in all her pink and orange glory with the last chapter especially. "Soft..." Oh Jellal, you little closet pervert, you. 09:07, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Ideas Before anything else, firstly, I'd like to tell you that I left a message above, in response to your question. Secondly, this is going to be extremely long. I hope you'll find it in you to read until last. xD I don't think I could get on chat over the weekend since I have major exams (again) coming up next week (but I'll be golden after that) and I have to pour all my brainpower in studying. I decided that rather than holding off telling you this and possibly forgetting about it completely in the process, leaving you a message would be better. So here goes. I heard from some folks that [http://avatar.wikia.com Avatar Wiki] was considered to be the "best" around the Wikia community. Apparently, it also won the poll of the most popular Wiki. Being a fan of the Avatar series myself, I check the Wiki often and I have to say that it is befitting of its prestige status. No kidding. They do things a little differently, though. So I picked up a few ideas for our Wiki from browsing theirs. Before you (or anyone who might be page stalking) get the wrong idea, I am, by no means, copying anything from them. I'm simply taking inspiration after how they run things in their Wiki. First of all, Avatar Wiki lhas some excessively long detailing, so to make the articles shorter and less burdensome to the eye, they create separate pages for the synopsis. Thing is, we have two sources of Rave Master plots--the anime and the manga. And while we don't take the anime content to be canonical, there are articles which are versed after the anime. My idea is that we create a separate page for the synopses. What we will be putting on the character page is only a very, very short summary, and with it, a link to the complete synopsis page. This way, the readers will easily find crucial information, and they could go into details if they really feel like it. It will also keep our pages from being excessively long. Same goes for arc pages. We could put tabs in a page to separate the anime synopsis from the manga, although I suggest that we use the manga plot as default, since the community has agreed that it be considered canon. (It's like your idea with the profile image from the anime and manga.) We could also do the same for relationships page. Let's say for Haru, we could create a separate page for his relationship, and if his relationship with a certain character, say Elie, is extremely long and even plays an important part in the series, we could even give it a page of its own. But only if it really calls for a page so that certain parts may be highlighted. Moving on... I propose the following categories be added for easier browsing: # Garage Island characters # Hip Hop Town characters # Punk Street Characters # Symphonia characters (royalty and all) # Non-human characters Among other things. I need to rack my brains. Lol. Thank you for reading until the very end, Mega-chan. You're awesome! 09:33, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Inspiration I found a good inspiration for our tabs! Of course, the color scheme will obviously be changed, but I find no other qualms with it, otherwise. I tried to emulate it, although that did not end quite fabulously. What do you say? 09:03, September 13, 2012 (UTC) First Draft Here's a rough idea of how things will work with the tabs thing. I propose that in order to maintain uniformity, all the character pages will require tabs. There are two tabs: information (general tidbits regarding the character) and synopsis (self explanatory--will include the history and the synopsis). I suggest that there be a new name to call the synopsis, if it were to include the history. I thought of Story but it's lame and not catchy. I'll keep looking for synonyms, if you give this idea a go. In addition, I will also create an infobox on the separate, Synopsis page. Kind of like with the Avatar wiki's relationship page. Although as to what the infobox will hold, I'm still finalizing the details. [http://ravemaster.wikia.com/wiki/User:Alois-pyon/Sandbox4 The Introductory page] and the [http://ravemaster.wikia.com/wiki/User:Alois-pyon/Sandbox4.5 Story page]. I've no idea how to rename the tabs. It's a rough draft, but I hope we'll get there eventually. Again, I left another message above this one. 10:38, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Re:Final I'm cool with the idea. I guess applying the tabs system on all pages may be unnecessary. And I'd also like to apologize. I'm really, really sorry, Mega. I've been such a bossy meanie lately. I don't even have the right to. I went on an unprecedented hiatus, and suddenly I come back and start pitching in "suggestions" (mostly, I think I was actually just ordering you around) and not being very helpful all in all. I'm terribly sorry, and I've reflected on it, and I know how much of a nasty meanie I've been. I'll do my job properly now, and since I suggested this entire idea anyway, I'll be the one to work on them. I'm so, so, sorry again, Mega. 12:14, September 15, 2012 (UTC) main Page I completely forgot about this wiki... but since school has started I don't have time to be a regular user here, however, I will finish the main page. sorry for inconvenience. 18:41, September 15, 2012 (UTC) cool. ^_^ you are a junior right? 18:56, September 15, 2012 (UTC) lol me 2. anyway, what happened to Ruby's article? O_O 19:06, September 15, 2012 (UTC) What game trailer? Also, can you get me a square picture of Ruby? 19:18, September 15, 2012 (UTC) ok thx 19:47, September 15, 2012 (UTC) So what you think? 21:25, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Hmm I think its because of the ads. 02:14, September 16, 2012 (UTC) lol yeah that's probably why. Since I have AdBlock, I don't see ads and it looks good to me :). Go ahead 02:51, September 16, 2012 (UTC) I have a few suggestions regarding the main page. Since not all of us have an ad block, a huge ugly white space appears alongside the ad (major boo! Damn those ads). It looks so good the way it is already, so I wouldn't suggest adjusting the main header to fill up the blank space. How about we place the news there? Or how 'bout bits from the Nakajima times? That way, it'll be easy for anyone who visits the site to get a quick heads-up on what's going on. If you give me the go signal, I can make a template on that. Me and my suggestions again... 03:12, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Pages Mega-chan, how vast are the differences between the manga and anime synopses? I was thinking since we consider the manga to be canon but many readers (non-editors) are familiar with the anime, we could simply classify the synopses according to their sources. We could do something similar to the Relationships tab (take Niebel's page; only instead of Mildian and Rave Warriors it's Manga and Anime). That way, even if some characters' pages are not long enough for their synopses to merit a page of their own, by creating a collapsible for the longest content, the page could load faster. Here's what I'm talking about. 09:09, September 16, 2012 (UTC) AdBlock... and you made the main page look exactly like the Fairy Tail Wiki... >_> 12:49, September 16, 2012 (UTC) 12:47, September 16, 2012 (UTC) >_> then why didn't you just do it exactly like the Fairy Tail Wiki's main page a long time ago... And I was going to do what Onion said we should do with the black space... 20:03, September 16, 2012 (UTC) No. Now I don't want to. *frowns* 20:10, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Y— You— You are comparing me to Haru? *rage mode* FUCK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 20:15, September 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure, most of the characters aren't interesting at all. Even though Musica is supposed to be strong, then only thing he always does is create spears of silver, Ruby is supposed to be a Mage yet the only thing he did in the entire series is explain ttings about elements which in the end didn't do anything, Julie and Let just do H2H and boring Dragon abilities that I don't understand, and Haru has Nakama Rave. The only people I like are Elie, who's past is so epic and so is her Magic, and Reina, who had such a great death. The rest of the characters suck. Fairy Tail is so much better >_> 20:52, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Sure... considering I spent all my afternoon yesterday creating a main page for no reason since in the end you just copied the Fairy Tail Wiki's... >_> 02:41, September 17, 2012 (UTC) So do you want the background to be of one character at each side or can I make it different? 18:50, September 17, 2012 (UTC) it gets really awesome!!! Which are your favorite characters so far? 21:28, September 17, 2012 (UTC) lol my favorites are Gokudera (again, I love long-range fighters), Lambo and Ryohei 23:05, September 17, 2012 (UTC) lol... sigh still looking for something to use in the background.... 00:18, September 18, 2012 (UTC) what do you think about having one like the Bleach wiki's? 00:57, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Alright, now while I go find a good pic, stare in awe at my latest masterpiece. Just finished it. 01:37, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Also, how about using this for the bg? 01:55, September 18, 2012 (UTC) lol yeah, the anime has a lot of filler. Also, have you met Belphegor yet? He is one of my favorites too XD 03:09, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Reborn! So... I was looking at your User Page... and I hope I don't sound stalker-ish or anything... but how far are you in Reborn? And who are your favorite characters? :D 00:46, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Yes! I've seen his page, and now I'm confused because I'm kind of certain I've replied to your message and now apparently I haven't, and it's all very confusing. Sorry! I'm out of sorts lately, really. Anyway, I like the idea, and I've already started using it on Bis. The rest will follow. :) About Reborn, I like Hibari too! My favorites are Dino, Bel, Mammon, and... some other characters who appear way past Chapter 101. xD I don't want to risk spoiling you again, so I'm just going to reveal those two. 01:02, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Same old, same old. I've got tons of school things to keep me busy with lately, so I haven't been on the interwebs much. I just can't seem to take a breather with college. >.> But it's alright since the semester's about to end anyway. (just a few more weeks to go!). How 'bout you? 01:23, September 19, 2012 (UTC) He is awesome!!! Long range + crazy personality = Reli's favorite!!!! 02:33, September 19, 2012 (UTC) BG i'm done with the bg 21:11, September 19, 2012 (UTC) yeah I know, its just like the one in the FT wiki that I made. You have to go to MediaWiki:Wikia.css and there add /*********************/ /***Wiki Background***/ /*********************/ .mediawiki { background: white url(http://images.wikia.com/ravemaster/images/c/cf/Rave_BG.png) no-repeat top center; background-attachment: fixed !important; } I would do it myself but only admins can change MediaWiki pages. 03:10, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Sure. I uploaded the new version but you are going to have to delete the old one. 19:09, September 20, 2012 (UTC) 18:53, September 20, 2012 (UTC) no problem. 20:26, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Changes Mega-chan, the changes in the wiki are awesomeeeeee~! I love the background. Reli-kun really outdid himself. And the Progression page is neat. It's a good way to keep track of our progress (Insert You Don't Say meme). Anyway, I have a question. Do you really plan on keeping our main page as it is? There's nothing wrong with it, don't get me wrong. I just happen to like the other one Reli made. xD I mean, I think it would be good to distinguish ourselves from FT Wiki too, even in little things like the Main Page. Of course, I'm not telling you to change it; it's just me really. Lol. 01:56, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Quick question: What tab do you use for Demon Card synopsis? I tried "DC" and "Demon Card" in place of "Other", but it doesn't go out the way I'm expecting it to, so maybe I'm using the wrong tag. Thanks~ 02:13, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Right, right. I'll fix those glitches when I get home (I'm actually logged on from my school. Lol.), among other things. Any other template in need of maintenance? 03:01, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Introduction How long should our introductions be? You told me you'd like for them to be longer than the standard one-liner we are using. I think making them longer would also solve our problem with the Synopsis-below-Info-box issue. Again, I'm citing after Avatar Wiki, so I'd like to know what you think with what I did to Feber's page. EDIT: I've decided that because some pages are just too short, maybe it would be better if not all characters had to use the synopsis tab. Only those who have more than one arc's worth of synopsis could use the synopsis tab. Fair enough? 12:28, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:Fix Sure, but it would've been nice to know what I was fixing. :P Nah, my computer has been loading really, really slowly for some reason. I haven't been loading any images lately. No problem. MEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! *Runs towards and tackles Mega* Oh my gosh, Mega-chan, I missed you so, so, sooooo much! I really missed hanging around the Wiki. I drop by every once in a while just to check on things (like some occasional anonymous vandalism), but I don't get any serious/major editing done. I feel really guilty. But it's okay! After Tuesday, I'm *Spongebob-ish singing voice* freeeeeeeeeeeeee! This Friday will be the deadline for my website (final project in Computer Science 10), all requirements and final exam for Philosophy, and then on Saturday will be my third and fourth (final) examination on lecture and lab for Computer Science 11, and the deadline for our project. LOL. It's a pretty busy week. And I'm so, so terribly sorry I haven't done anything in a while. But after Tuesday (which is our final exam for Communication), I'll be back on track! It feels really nice when you check up on me, Mega-chan. Mostly because you're the only Wiki buddy that does that. XD Will be back very soon, 10:54, October 17, 2012 (UTC) hi my name is nycgirls100 do you know if somebody deleted rave master story arc hi again its nycgirls100 actually on chapter 19 to 296 it red and it means its deleted?? nycgirls100 again thank you sooooooo much for telling me but could you like give me the current version at chapter 19 to 296 thank you soooooooooooooo much agian 7:14 10/23/12 hi again thanks sooooooooooooo much but do you know how long it will take to create it?Nycgirls100 (talk) 23:39, October 23, 2012 (UTC) GUESS WHO'S BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK? *Not signing this 'coz I'm a boss like that! Although... it's probably pretty obvious... Well, so-so. I think I did fine since I studied most of the exam's coverage, so I hope that would be enough to make up for what I wasn't able to study and was purely guesswork. LOL. But really, I don't want to talk about school for a while. It's my first time in a while with a vacation with absolutely nothing to do, so I plan on making the most out of it. XD I really hope I'll be able to catch up on all the back-lag my absence caused. 04:00, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Image Hello Mega-chan! Since I'm back to work, I guess I'm back to pestering you again about the images. LOL. So anyway, I need an image for the following: #'Ten Commandments'. If it's possible, it would be awesome if you could get me an image of all ten forms, Eisenmeteor included. I saw [http://i47.tinypic.com/4vhlc5.jpg this] image from the interwebs, but it's really bad in quality. #'Hardner'. I haven't gotten to him yet, but his profile image isn't the best one out there. I think we could do with a better image of him. Although this isn't as urgent as with the Ten Commandments' picture. Thanks, and sorry for bother! 05:52, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Characters Is it okay to make pages for ultra-minor characters or is it unnecessary? Like Shige, who only appeared to report to Haru about what happened to Gemma. I don't really think they're that important, but it remains that they're still Rave characters so... What do you say? 07:34, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Happy Halloween to you too!!! *Fake festive spirit* ... Ummm, I guess I'm not as enthusiastic about Halloween as you are since we celebrate it differently (it's the All Souls and All Saints Day that's important to us), but I seriously think it's neat that people can go around strangers' houses and ask for treats. XD 13:10, November 1, 2012 (UTC) What's your deal deleting pictures!?!?! What was the big idea of deleting the manga pictures I posted of Musica and Megido?!?!? You did it without any given reason!?!?! Okay, please tell me why you deleted the pictures I posted?SilverZeo (talk) 04:16, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Templates & Co Ohi Mega, have we got any template for organizations here? Something for lists of members? -- 23:32, November 16, 2012 (UTC) I mean infoboxes and those lists with thumbnails. -- 23:38, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Yeah, the thumbnails. -- 23:51, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. -- 00:00, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ? -- 00:04, November 17, 2012 (UTC) It's late. I'm tired. -- 00:11, November 17, 2012 (UTC) 'Nite Mega! -- 00:29, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Are thumbnails supposed to have a fixed size, or it can vary? -- 20:14, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. -- 20:22, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Onigami So, how does it look? -- 23:01, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Heh, thanks. Though, which list do you prefer for the members? The one with images, or that used on FT Wiki? -- 23:54, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Both...? That'd be a little... redundant... -- 00:02, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Should I move the one with images to the Characters page? Oh, and since we're at it... Feel like creating an infobox for organizations (or maybe an individual one) anytime soon? Aaaaaaand... Can you or someone 'round here make things like this? Aaaaaaand... how many times did you masturbate thinkin 'bout Kagura today? -- 00:09, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, that'd help. I'll create the page without the infobox and emblem for now, until we manage to get them. And, I haven't watched the episode yet, so I don't know. Hope the animators don't disappoint me even with voices... -- 00:28, November 18, 2012 (UTC) If I know who I'm dealing with, you guys will likely hear me swear from Italy tomorrow after getting to watch the episode. -- 00:35, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Which template? If it's related to Onigami (say, the infobox) I'd go for black writings on an orange background to resemble tiger fur. -- 00:36, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Don't know... The Rave Warriors, Demon Card, Doryu Ghost Attack Squad (way easier and shorter in Japanese...), Onigami, Blue Guardians, those rebel guys fighting the Blue Guardians whose name I can't remember, Symphonia Kingdom, Raregroove Kingdom... Did I forget something? And, not sure 'bout which color we should use... My best guess would be to have a color for each like we do on FT Wiki. Anyhow, I'll likely be reading your reply tomorrow, for I'm going to bed. 'Nite! -- 00:47, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Say Mega, aren't thumbnails supposed to be... Ya know, close ups? -- 10:10, November 18, 2012 (UTC) I see... fine then. And, that looks pretty good. -- 18:30, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Looks good, though I haven't got a single frickin' idea of what Onigami's purpose might have been. World domination? Anal rape? Squirrel? And, you can see it on the page. It makes its only appearance on the 7th page of chapter 79. -- 21:06, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Doryu Done with Doryu. Mark and Flag 23:10, November 18, 2012 (UTC) The secret to being awesome is.... cheese :P well, I gtg. I'll do the rest later or tomorrow 23:17, November 18, 2012 (UTC) But you need A LOT of cheese :P 03:06, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Ok. #Make a pool of 2 tons of melted cheese. #Get yourself a Kagura. #Dive into the pool wearing a transparent tuxedo and with Kagura wearing a transparent bikini. No bikini is also acceptable. #Make love while submerged in cheese. I would tell you the next steps but I think you have to go masturbate so I'll tell you later. :) 03:12, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Ok then I'll just wait for you to finish masturbating. I mean, I don't think it took you such a short time to cum... did it? *waits for an answer in order to make an insult* 03:18, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Suuuuuuuuure you didn't. 23:39, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Done with Blue Guardians. Mark and Flag 00:27, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Ok lets continue. After having sex with Kagura while submerged in a pool of melted cheese... :5. Get chocolate. Melted chocolate. A lot of melted chocolate. :6. Get yourself a nice seat. Human seats are permitted. Bacchus is preferable. :7. Let Kagura, naked, bathe herself in the chocolate. :8. Masturbate while watching her dance. We can continue the lessons later. :P 03:39, November 20, 2012 (UTC) The next steps will be revealed once I finish the next one 03:45, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Nope, it was never a team. It was just people joining up with Haru for their own reasons, so they don't have a logo. I can make a logo of the sword in the Rave Master logo though if you'd like 20:14, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Mega, find me a better pic of Onigmai's logo. 22:14, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Nah, I can do it, it's just going to be harder and I'm going to have to guess on what some parts looks like 23:45, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Yes you have. And sorry but its going to have to wait, I'm gonna be semi-active until Saturday. 04:17, November 21, 2012 (UTC) No prob, nephew 18:15, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Done with Oni. Mark and Flag 19:23, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Green? Ew. Red seems more demon-like. Plus, Ogre's skin is red 19:31, November 22, 2012 (UTC) What? Why? It should be purple or some other dark color. Maybe black 19:41, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Fine. I'll see which looks better and then I'll upload it 19:47, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok. I made a green. Good now? 20:19, November 22, 2012 (UTC) I already checked and it looks ugly... unless, I picked the wrong shade of orange. If I was to check all kinds of oranges, it'd take me forever... so... no >_< 22:51, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm... does McDonald sound awesome? >_> Things didn't go as planned... 04:57, November 23, 2012 (UTC) thx... I guess... 19:29, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Insecure? >_> Photoshop of course... 19:37, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Too lazy... 19:43, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Fine. I'll do orange... and I just use the pen tool 19:49, November 23, 2012 (UTC) No vid >_> 19:55, November 23, 2012 (UTC) I told you. I use the pen tool. 19:58, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Its just the pen tool! If you don't know how to use it, just go to youtube and find a tutorial on using Photoshop's pen tool. 20:02, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Bj? Why? 20:05, November 23, 2012 (UTC) lol I'm just kidding. I don't know who the fuck she is but since she knows japanese, I doubt she is any old user. 20:11, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Ok I uploaded it orange 20:22, November 23, 2012 (UTC) no prob. so what's next? 20:26, November 23, 2012 (UTC) oh yeah. I'll do that 20:29, November 23, 2012 (UTC) That music symbol? 20:37, November 23, 2012 (UTC) but he is the only one that uses it... 20:39, November 23, 2012 (UTC) idk. wutever... lets use the skull 20:43, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Ok done with Rave. Mark and Flag 23:00, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Do you get how to do it now? 23:05, November 23, 2012 (UTC) k. then I'll continue doing them. Which one is next? 23:15, November 23, 2012 (UTC) I need reference pics 23:23, November 23, 2012 (UTC) perfect 23:33, November 23, 2012 (UTC) oohhh you are gonna make me blush 05:26, November 24, 2012 (UTC) O_O... it... it wasn't sarcasm... I was thinking of http://i832.photobucket.com/albums/zz245/pyroclasticDebris/OP%20gif/redlinesponepiece394720.gif when I said that... 05:32, November 24, 2012 (UTC) yup. however, cyber bullying does exist. Trust me, I know since I bully all of you people :) jk 12:29, November 24, 2012 (UTC) >_> hahahahaha... haha... ha........ 19:09, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Done with Silver Rythm. Mark and Flag 01:57, November 27, 2012 (UTC) What color should the Musica symbol be? 02:00, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Nah, it wouldn't look good. I'll think of something. meanwhile, mark and Flag 02:15, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Getting faster! Mark and Flag 02:33, November 27, 2012 (UTC) that's it? No more? 02:39, November 27, 2012 (UTC) no problem. I enjoy doing them :) 02:41, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Christmas and Adminship That. Is. AWESOMEEEEEEEEEEE! I'm so, soooooooo happy for you, Mega-chan! Must. Contain. Excitement! This is so great! You'll be an awesome admin, I know it. Guess you take after your father after all (LOL). I'm a little worried for you, since it's going to be tough for sure, handling this wiki and the FT wiki. I'll pump up my efforts so you don't have to worry. It's the least I could do. ^^ Merry Christmas too, Mega-chan! I just got a bit caught up with the festives so I was out for a few days, but I'm fine. Hope you're fine too! By the way, what happened with the message wall thingy? 03:34, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Nah, I'm cool with the talk page. I just thought you liked the wall thing. But yeah, talk page it is. I never imagined the day would come when you and Carrot would duke it out (insert epic shōnen music). LOL. I always thought the two of you will be admins someday, but I didn't think you'll have to face against each other. Now I don't know who to side with (or do I...? Of course I root for you. don't tell Carrot! This is a betrayal of the Veggie Buddies Code. XD) I had a rather surprising holiday, and it was really fun! Can't wait for the New Year. Anyway, the end-of-the-world-thing sucked balls. I wasn't expecting an ala-2012 or anything, but it was seriously the most boring day of my Christmas break. What a bummer! XD 03:50, December 27, 2012 (UTC) IG hmm talk pages are back. Anyway, I listed them as completed yesterday, and I did some yesterday too, but most of them were done 2 days ago... on... the... 1st... does that count? 20:08, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Fine >_< take my award! http://i901.photobucket.com/albums/ac220/thealisaurus/GIF%20Animations/Cry.gif 20:14, January 3, 2013 (UTC) I was kidding. It's only fair that you get. Now, don't do nay jobs on January so I can get it :P 20:21, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Bg Yeah, so I realized how stupid the thought of creating a background with 10 swords was, so I just did something else. Since Prop 1 had too much red, I thought that maybe it would look bad with the blue theme of the wiki, so I also made a colorized version. I also did another one with the Raves Rave Logo Prop 1.png|Prop 1 Rave Logo Prop 2.png|Prop 2 (Colorized Prop 1) Rave Logo Prop 3.png|Prop 3 04:07, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Ignoring me? >_> 20:10, January 11, 2013 (UTC) whoops, too lq and short... try the 3rd one 22:07, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Sigh... they are too low quality... whatever. let's keep the old one then >_> 22:22, January 11, 2013 (UTC) >_> 22:43, January 11, 2013 (UTC) hmmm yeah you're right. We sould remove the Q&A questions as they should go to the answers wiki. I'll talk to with Chaos if he is on chat and if not I'll talk with Rai 04:15, January 12, 2013 (UTC) downloading right now 04:26, January 12, 2013 (UTC) lol Mega, I forgot you were no admin. sorry, habit XD. anyway, since the 2 of us want to remove it, I'll do it. It's always better to make decisions with a second opinion. Good bye Q&A board :P 04:31, January 12, 2013 (UTC) XD Also, I think we should delete the Fun & Games board as that's what blogs are for. Do you second this? 04:36, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Cool. Fun & Games Board is gone :P 04:38, January 12, 2013 (UTC) don't spoil me!!! I'm getting off wikia until I watch the episode >_> 04:44, January 12, 2013 (UTC) not that bad. but I hate that they changed Gravity Change Magic to the same thing as Gravity Magic 05:12, January 12, 2013 (UTC) well, yeah, all animations have their bads, but they also have their goods, like for example Pisces was so beast. I loved how they just flew around the whole place. awesome 05:21, January 12, 2013 (UTC) yup 05:32, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey Mega! Hello Mega! I just recently became a member of Rave Master Wiki! yay! and I checked if there's something wrong about it and I find this it seems kinda a spam page... What ya think? If it's a spam page delete it... Thanks! 09:03, January 12, 2013 (UTC) no prob Mega! 15:20, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey Mega! I'm just curious if there's any music infobox in this wiki.... I can't seem to find them in the article infoboxes... Thanks! 13:21, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Sure thing Mega! Take your time.... :) 03:27, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey Mega! Can I join the MSP? I just recently put an application on the talk page.... Just let me know if I can join the project... Thanks! ^_^ 10:57, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Mega! Imma gonna do my first job now ^___^ 07:14, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Re: Image Yeah.... I understand... I'm really sorry, It was a fail that I couldn't do a high resolution picture in photoshop... .__. But again, thanks for saying! ^__^ 03:57, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism & Blocking Yo-ho, Mega-chan! Was'sup? I just wanted to ask about blocking an anonymous contributor? Lately, there's been a regular vandalism going on but I'm not so sure if it's by the same person. >.> Fail. Also, I don't really know if I should warn him first (blocking policy says so) or just straight-out block him (and even so, for how long). I'm so sorry to bother you with this after being on hiatus for so long. :( Thanks! 12:07, February 17, 2013 (UTC) I'm Sorry Hey Omega, I'm sorry for not contributing to Rave Master Wikia. I've busy with school and working at Anime Vice, Btooom Wikia, and Magi Wikia. The reason that I worked at the latter two Wikia because Kingdayday (Btooom) and an Admin (Magi) plagiarized my plot summaries from Anime Vice. Later on, I found out Campione and Arcana Familiga had my summaries. It made me angry a bit, but I was determined to fix the problems without sullying the reputation I built from Sket Dance Wikia, Rave Master Wikia, and Anime Vice. So, I'm helping out to rewrote those summaries. It's a good thing that you told me to rewrite my summaries for this community. Those guys out there just wanted the easy way out without doing the work. You and Alois and my teammates at Anime Vice are the most honest and hard working guys, and I'm grateful to work with you guys. Thank you. I'll help out if I get some time. I promise the folks at Campione and Arcana Famiglia to help rewrite the summaries in the summer. It will be fast for Arcana Famiglia because there's two editors who look like good folks. For Campione, I don't think anyone's going to help me out just like Btooom. Don't worry, I'll keep my promise that you, Alois, and I made to make this Wikia look awesome. 21:27, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Elie Stats Just wanted to let you that Elie's physical stats have been changed by another editor. I'm not sure if the person right or not. I changed it back. 16:54, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Affiliations Hey Mega, do you want to be affiliated with Sket Dance Wikia? I'm the 3rd Admin, and I still edit over there. You helped me out a lot in the Wikia communities. I still need to return the favor. I'm new to the Wikia Affiliations thing. I was working at Magi and saw so many people wanted to be affiliated with Magi Wikia. I seen traffic increase for that Wikia a significant amount. I was hoping this might help Rave Master Wikia. I will put Rave Master Wikia above Magi Wikia's logo because this site means more to me. I never forget that summer where we steamrolled through the episode summaries. Here's the logo link. It's up to you if you and Alois-pyon want to accept the invitation. 02:37, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Cool and Thanks! I added your logo. 19:58, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Chapter Covers I'm not sure I know what you mean since you're the one who uploaded them anyway, but... sure? XD 04:40, April 28, 2013 (UTC) LOL. Okay, Mega-chan. You do your stuff. 04:45, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Ten Commandments Have a bunch of questions with the Ten Commandments, as a whole. xD #Are the forms of the Ten Commandments considered differently from one another? #If they are seen as individual swords, shouldn't they merit pages of their own? (The Ten Commandments page itself would be something of a redirect then. It's more work, but I think it would be neater, and will also let us explore each individual form in detail.) #Do we have an image of the Ten Commandments being used? Personally, the sword in use will make for a better profile image, than simply a drawing of the sword. #Ravelt is technically a different sword altogether, but it's still considered as a "form" of the TC. Does this make sense? #Should the Ravelt be considered a sword of its own, and not just an extension of the TC? (It was made specifically for Haru after all; but then again, it was also only forged from the remains of the TC.) *''Sigh''* All this confusion again. XD 03:56, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation That's fine :) Can I add you to our affiliates?? --DSM144 (talk) 15:01, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Everything done on my side. Thanks :) --DSM144 (talk) 17:05, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Here is our logo. --DSM144 (talk) 17:34, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Thank you too. --DSM144 (talk) 22:30, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Japanese Manga Schedule Hey Omega! By any chance, you know a source that has a good schedule list of Japanese releases, mags and manga or anyone who might help me out? Oh, I'm done with my role in Arcana Famiglia and Campione Wikia in rewriting the plagiarized plot summaries since they copied my work at Anime Vice. All I have left are 2 episode summaries at Magi and 3 summaries at Btooom! I'll be working on Rave Master Wikia this week starting with Hebi and Griffon. Oh, do you know ChokokuguzaNoTobira? I accepted his affiliation with Mai-Otome. Though, it feels weird that he "knows" me from the Fairy Tail and Rave Master when I never met him until May. I'll see you. 10:32, June 6, 2013 (UTC)